bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
T.H.A.N.O.S. (TOTiverse)
T.H.A.N.O.S., also known as the T'errifying '''H'omicidal 'A'irship of 'N'ever-ending 'O'mnipotent 'S'laughter, is a Boss Bloon that appears in BTD7: Planet of the Apes. He is the Bloon Regime's ultimate superweapon and appears a couple missions after you complete the Omegachi V. You fight him on a very difficult map known as MEMOIR. Remember to go for the head or else you won't be feeling so good... Appearance After defeating a huge wave of M.O.T.H.E.R.S.H.I.P.S. with the Omegachi V (containing all the Heroes inside), a dark portal will spawn under everyone in the vicinity and suck everyone in. Then, they will find themselves in the middle of a strange, ethereal environment known as MEMOIR. Then, the Omegachi V's shield will be triggered by an invisible force. The heroes will look around and discover in horror as half of everyone around them turns to dust. The shield protects the people inside the Omegachi V from the same attack, preventing them from suffering the same fate. The force that caused so many people to die came from T.H.A.N.O.S' Infinity Gauntlet, who emerges and taunts: "We ignored our destiny once. We will not do that again. Hear me, and rejoice: The scales of the universe tip towards balance because of your sacrifice. Smile, for even in death, you have become children of the E.M.P.E.R.O.R." Starting animation Before THANOS enters the map, he will make the following taunt: ''"I know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail nonetheless. It’s frightening. Turns the legs to jelly. I ask you, to what end? Dread it. Run from it. Destiny arrives all the same. And now, it's here. Or should I say... '''I AM."'' Abilities Infinite Genocide Taunt: "I could snap my fingers, and you would all cease to exist." Instantly kill half of all towers that exist on the screen. The Omegachi V and Tier 6 Towers lose 50% of their current health instead of dying. Towers killed by this CAN be revived. Heroes are instead stunned for 12 seconds. This ability also instantly removes half of the current amount of lives you have (rounded up to the nearest life. E.g. if you have 5 lives left this ability makes you have 3), but this part of the ability will not work if it would cause you to have 0 lives left. Moon Crush Taunt: "INSECTS!!!!" THANOS unleashes giant fragments of a destroyed moon and fires it at towers, inflicting high damage and stunning them for 6 seconds. Phase THANOS makes most attacks phase through him harmlessly for 8 seconds regardless of the presence of Monkey Intelligence Bureaus. Can happen only twice. Does not work on Activated Abilities or electricity-based attacks. Hero Manipulation Take control of a Hero on the map for 8 seconds. This hero will attack your towers and with 50% increased attack speed. Can only happen twice. You Should've Gone For The Head Taunt: "You should have gone for the head." If T.H.A.N.O.S. dies, he resurrects himself with 6% health and takes 20% less damage. Can only happen twice, then he's dead for good. Reality Shift Taunt: "Reality is often disappointing." Towers around a certain radius of THANOs are temporarily transmuted into bubbles until they are no longer within that radius. Heroes and Tier 6 Towers cannot be transmuted into bubbles. Heal Suppression All aspects of healing, including resurrection, are disabled for 10 seconds. Taunt: "No resurrections this time." Skulls Like most other bosses, T.H.A.N.O.S.'s health bar has skulls on it. When his health reaches those skulls, he spawns a wave of Bloons, in this case Fortified Gunner Ghost MOTHERSHIPs and Black Order Bloons. Trivia *An obvious reference to Thanos from Avengers: Infinity War.Category:Bosses Category:Immune Bosses Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:References Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes